victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Erwin Sikowitz
Erwin Sikowitz is the acting teacher at Hollywood Arts. His teaching style is very strange and odd. He is portrayed by Eric Lange. Biography He himself is quite a strange man and often does odd things, such as drinking out of a coconut in class (he says coconut milk gives him "visions") and climbing into his classroom through the window. However, all of his students appear to like him and enjoy his class. He teaches Tori's first period improv class. His students appear to consider him as a good friend. In Freak the Freak Out, Tori and the rest of the group all run up and give him a big hug after his performance at Karaoke Dokie. Jade stated on TheSlap that Sikowitz is her favorite teacher despite his strangeness. Often, he writes odd facts about acting and performing arts on his white board, such as "Improv is like a fine cheese, but not really", and "Theater is life, film is art, TV is furniture." He is the only teacher at Hollywood Arts to have a TheSlap page, because the students who made his page would get extra credit (although the guidance counselor and one of the food distribution staff also have them). He also tried to do a standing backflip and his body hit the floor hard. Sikowitz's name might have originated from psyco and wits, judging by his personality. Sikowitz shows his singing talent and performance skills in Freak the Freak Out. On TheSlap, it appears that his students' singing sometimes really "gets on his nerves". He seems to have an on-going conflict with his mother according to his status on TheSlap. He once quit teaching until his demands were met by the school administrators, however his mother threatened to cut him from her will if he didn't go back. The list of demands he had were: #"A coconut vending machine MUST be added to the Asphalt Café so that I can get my daily serving of coconut milk." #"My mother MUST be banned from the Hollywood Arts premises. Every time she comes to visit, she hurts my feelings." #"A pay raise would be nice. Tie-dyed clothing is back in style and becoming rather pricey." #"A new PearTV MUST be installed in my classroom so I can play my acting reel on a continuous loop -- for educational purposes, of course." #"Have security stop searching my satchel every morning. What's inside a man's satchel should be private." Appearances Season 1 *Pilot *The Bird Scene *Beck's Big Break *The Great Ping Pong Scam *Cat's New Boyfriend *Freak the Freak Out *Rex Dies *The Diddly-Bops *Sleepover at Sikowitz's Season 2 *Beck Falls for Tori *Tori Gets Stuck *Prom Wrecker *Locked Up! *Helen Back Again *Tori Tortures Teacher *Terror on Cupcake Street Season 3 *A Christmas Tori *The Gorilla Club *Tori & Jade's Play Date *April Fools Blank *How Trina Got In *Tori Goes Platinum *Crazy Ponnie Season 4 *Cell Block *Robbie Sells Rex *Star Spangled Tori *Victori-Yes Specials and Other Programs ''' *IParty with Victorious Sikowitz's PearProduct *Orange PearBook 4 Songs Season 1 *Number One: in Freak the Freak Out by Sikowitz (Originally by Ginger Fox) Season 2 *The Captain is She: in Tori Gets Stuck by Sikowitz and Tori Trivia *He often calls Jade a "gank," which is an obvious variation of a certain 5-letter-word targeted specifically at women. *Sikowitz might be a pun on the word "psycho" meaning crazy and "wits" meaning sanity, or lack thereof. *Sikowitz owns two vehicles; a customized 1973 Ford Econoline van, and a Volkswagen Beetle from the late-1960's, the latter of which contains a cooking grille in the trunk. *He believes that he was a unicorn in one of his past lives. *He played "Loogie" in a TV show called "City Bus Lights" revealed in Tori Goes Platinum. *Coconut milk gives him visions. *He teaches every main character except for Trina. *In Rex Dies, it is shown he makes his own butter but doesn't like dairy, so he throws it out. *He returns in the Sam & Cat episode #MommaGoomer. *As of the episode The Diddly-Bops, he states he is 34 years old. *Sikowitz plays the harmonica, but he dropped his harmonica in the men's room toilet. However, he proceeds to play it. *On a picture on TheSlap.com, Sikowitz said that his parents sent him to an all-male school. *He is a fan of Hall & Oates, according to Cat's New Boyfriend. *He likes Coconut Medley baby food. *He likes liquid soap. This may be a reference to Gibby on iCarly. *Sikowitz makes a lot of his own foods/products, including cranberry sauce (that does not include real cranberries), sausage, butter, toothpaste, and coconut juice. *His catchphrase is "Good Gandhi!". *Sikowitz is a quasi-accomplished scriptwriter, as he has had three of his plays performed (in Rex Dies, Tori Gets Stuck, and Tori & Jade's Play Date). He often casts his students as actors and as special effects, lighting, makeup, costume, and publicity crew, most exemplified in Rex Dies. *As seen in iParty with Victorious, he can play the trumpet. *Sikowitz mentions that he visited Yerba for two weeks when he was 23 and Gustavia when he was 19. He remembers nothing about either trip. He returned to Yerba for a second time as a chaperone in Locked Up. *On the white board of his classroom, Sikowitz usually writes little sayings like "Improv is like a fine cheese, but not really," and "Theater is life, film is art, television is furniture." Both of these quotes can be seen in Pilot. *He had a girlfriend named Katherine who moved away in Tori Tortures Teacher. *Tori Tortures Teacher and then started dating a woman named Felicia, as mentioned in Terror on Cupcake Street. *His license was semi-suspended after an incident in Vegas involving a group of circus freaks (including one with six fingers on her left hand). *He always picks the Hollywood Arts gang to perform in different occasions (except for Trina). *In the Terror on Cupcake Street gallery on TheSlap.com, Tori suggests that he is color blind. This has never been mentioned in the show. *According to TheSlap, he can say the word 'coconut' in 13 different languages. *He may have Swiss heritage, as he posted on the Slap "Christmas yodeling has been a family tradition ever since my great-grandfather was kicked out of Switzerland in 1947 for yodeling badly." *He loves Toro Tuna. *He has a garden gnome collection, to which his grandmother is afraid of because she is "gnomeaphobic." *His next-door neighbor is Tanner. *As seen in Tori & Jade's Play Date, he loves soy sauce. *He once had to play a man in pain in a play and threw himself down a flight of stairs in order to get into character. *Sikowitz's voice was mistaken for the voice of Plankton by a paparazzi member in Tori Goes Platinum; however, the actual voice of Plankton is credited to Mr. Lawrence. *While he is shown to be an odd teacher, he has shown responsibility on a few occasions, such as in "Tori Gets Stuck" when he refuses to allow Jade to take over Tori's role for being a "gank" all week. *There are no desks in his classroom. This is ironic because he is a teacher. *According to a picture on TheSlap, he has a foot mole. *Apparently, Sikowitz has been teaching at Hollywood Arts since 2001, since Tori Tortures Teacher aired in 2011 and it was his 10 year teaching anniversary. Classroom Techniques and Activities *All students must pass The Bird Scene before they can be allowed to audition for any school plays. In order to pass you must stand up for your own performance of the scene even if the teacher constantly tells you that you did it wrong. The students think that the props are required, but the truth is that as long as you think you passed, you pass. Anyone who passes The Bird Scene may participate in plays. *"Drive-by-Acting Exercises"; he will tell students as what to act (for example: terrified dolphins) and his students have to do so until he stops the exercise. **A variation of this shown on TheSlap.com is that he will randomly assign roles to students he meets somewhere and make them improvise a scene. *One of his ways to test your acting abilities is throwing a ball at you in the middle of a scene because "a good actor stays in character no matter whats happening around them!" *Improvisation: coming up with lines for a plot on the spot **Alphabetical Improvisation: students must improvise a scene; their sentences must start with the letters of the alphabet in the correct order. (first sentence A, second sentence B and so on). *Method Acting is when students must play a character and not break their character as shown in Sleepover at Sikowitz's. ('''Note: It is unknown if he ever did this at any other time than that one). *He made a guest appearance in the Sam & Cat episode #MommaGoomer. Gallery Sikowitz, Erwin Sikowitz, Erwin Sikowitz, Erwin Sikowitz, Erwin Sikowitz, Erwin Sikowitz, Erwin